


This Dan H. Boy

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [39]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dan Howell, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Grindr Fic, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Phil Lester, dan and phil are not youtubers, no full sexuals, non youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan shook his head, the cogs whirring within his own mind as he came up with an idea of what he wanted to do. He knew from their conversations that Phil enjoyed being in charge, and he knew that he got off on getting other’s off, so he quickly gathered his thoughts into a plan of action.~aka the fic where phil turns to grindr for a hookup and ends up meeting dan and they bond a little more than just two boys looking for sex.





	This Dan H. Boy

Phil didn’t normally do this, he wasn’t a one-night-stand kind of guy, but he was getting desperate. Between work and more work quick wanks in the shower or nights with him, a toy, and his laptop were just not cutting it anymore. He needed to be with someone.

He started at his phone screen in mild disgust at himself, the screen staring back at him with the “Make An Account” page on Grindr. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he was running out of options at this point.

“Alright, this will be worth it,” Phil whispered to himself before he he started filling out the account, picking a discrete username and using a backup email.

He mumbled to himself as he filled out his profile, “vers, kinky, willing for mild role-play.”

Phil laughed at his own antics for a moment before picking a profile picture from his folder of photos no one but him ever saw. After picking one that showed just enough to leave someone wanting more, he finished his profile and tossed his phone aside. He’d done enough for now, he’d swipe through guys later on, right now he just needed a second to process that he’d done that.

A short seven minutes later he got a ping from his phone, “Someone likes you!”

“The fuck,” he mumbled at his phone, picking it up and swiping through a few guys before he matched with the one that liked him, Dan H.

The boy was cute to say the least; his profile said 6’1”, age 19, and the boy looked quite fit, almost strangely small, but he was attractive, and his profile picture left little to the imagination.

Without a second through he typed out a message.

 **Phil L** : hiya Dan

He sat his phone back down, expecting to not get an instant reply, but before the phone was from his fingers it went off in his hand.

 **Dan H** : hey Phil

 **Dan H** : you’re really hot

Phil shook his head in mild shock, he wasn’t used to people being so blunt with him, but his cheeks grew warm at the compliment nonetheless.

 **Phil L** : wow, thank you.

 **Phil L** : you’re one to talk, though. you look stunning in your pfp

 **Dan H** : quick question,

 **Dan H** : when u say kinky, how kinky are you talking? I don’t want to hurt your boundaries before we even get to start talking.

 **Phil L** : how respectful of you

 **Phil L** : mostly just dom/sub play, i usually dom though :)

Phil smiled to himself as he stared at his screen. He was surprised by how respectful this Dan boy was being. He assumed the first text he’d get would be along the lines of “Nudes?” and he’d regret everything he was doing. He couldn’t be sure after only four or five minutes of conversation, but he might have something with this Dan H. boy.

 **Dan H** : i’m intrigued, i’d love to get to know you more

 **Phil L** : from youre profile saying bottom I guess you sub then?

Phil smacked his head against his hand at how stupid his question sounded, but then again, he’d never done anything like this before. It was all new to him as much as he was trying.

 **Dan H** : youre right, i am very much a sub. most people i match with on here usually are too much for me to handle. like – too intense and forget aftercare is a thing

 **Phil L** : i can assure you i take aftercare very seriously

 **Dan H** : that’s amazing to know, thank you.

After that, their conversation became a little friendlier, taking the time to get to know each other before they let anything else happen. Both of them admitted that this was something they didn’t usually do and Phil wondered if Dan also felt that this was a little more than what would happen during a normal hook-up scenario.

Next thing Phil knew, two hours had passed and neither of them had been overly anxious to jump the other in a sexual advance. Phil didn’t want to get his hopes crushed that Dan wasn’t going to be the one to work out, but part of him hoped this met they could be more than a one night stand.

 **Dan H** : hey, Phil, uhm, would you want to come over to my flat either tonight or tomorrow night? depending on what works for your schedule.

Phil stared at his screen for a moment, a little surprised by the sudden ask but not wanting to say no.

 **Phil L** : i can do tonight actually, if that also works for you.

 **Dan H** : i offered it so why wouldn’t it work, you spoon (:

Phil grabbed his keys along with his phone and headed towards his front door, his phone pinging with Dan’s location/address. As he was looking at the map, another message popped up, bringing a smile wide across his face.

 **Dan H** : btw, this doesn’t have to be a hook-up (as much as i would love to lay with you) but if you wanna just idk go on a date that would be cool too. i’ve really enjoyed talking to u.

 **Phil L** : i love how that sounds. we’ll see where the night takes us as we chill out (:

Phil shrugged a jacket over his shoulders before he hopped out the door. He made sure to lock it behind him before he took off for Dan’s flat. With his headphones, he softly listened to music during his journey, trying to ignore how nervous he actually was.

As the music soothed him, he started to let his mind wander. As beautiful as Dan was in his profile picture, he really did hope they could have a bit of a date rather than going right for each other. Their talking so far had been so lighthearted and fun that it surprised Phil how naturally the conversation had come.

Before had completely cleared his mind of nerves he was at Dan’s complex. He looked down at his phone, to see one last message from Dan.

 **Dan H** : ring in with code 1209, i’m 3rd floor, room 4a (:

“He really has thought this through,” Phil laughed to himself softly as he punched the numbers in to hear the door click unlocked for him to slip in. He slipped into the lobby, glad it was empty as he found his way to the lift, punching in for the 3rd floor.

As the lift creaked its way up, Phil’s nerves came back to him. His heart began to beat what felt a little too fast and his breathing began to pick up.

“Deep breaths, it’ll be fine, he’s cool, remember?” He told himself right before the lift doors opened. He tugged his shirt down slightly, centring it on his body before stepping out of the lift and made his way towards Dan’s room. He made his way to the door, stopping and taking a deep breath before raising his arm to knock on the door.

Just as his wrist was bending to knock on the door the door whipped open. Phil gasped loudly in shock as the door was opened, who he assumed to be was Dan H. stood at the door, a blinding smile wide across his face.

“You must be Phil,” Dan whispered softly as he caught Phil’s eye.

“I am,” Phil said softly before clearing his throat to ask the question on his mind, “how did you know I was here though? I didn’t even get to knock.”

“I’m the only one that lives on this floor right now, so when I could hear you down the hall there really wasn’t anyone else it could be,” Dan answered shyly, his eyes falling to the floor, a soft blush rising to his cheeks.

“I can understand that, I was just - surprised,” Phil chuckled softly, letting a genuine smile fall wide across his face.

Dan looked back up with a smile of his own, Phil first noticing Dan’s warm, chocolate brown eyes. They stared at each other for a long time before Dan cleared this throat, stepping back out of the doorway, gesturing for Phil to come into his apartment.

“It’s not the best, but welcome on in,” Dan said, his cheeks getting that soft pink blush back to them.

“It’s cute, I like it,” Phil complimented at he stepped all the way into Dan’s flat, taking note of the mostly monochrome aesthetic with the little pops of colour here and there. From the couple hours conversation he’d already had with the chestnut haired boy, he felt that this apartment was very fitting for the personality he’d been introduced to.

“Thank you,” Dan said, his smile not leaving his face as he flopped himself down onto the couch, “you’re welcome to join me. I’ve left all plans up in the air, we can do anything or everything.”

Phil chuckled softly as he sat down on the couch opposite Dan, his own nerves settling as he took in how comfortable and casual Dan was around him already. This wasn’t a dramatic event, this was all in good fun, who knew where it would take them.

“I literally had no idea what I was getting myself into, so I have no ideas to bring to the table,” Phil laughed, letting himself be more casual as he settled down, his heart slowing back to a normal pace.

“We could go down the road for dinner, we could plop here for a movie, we could go right for the bedroom, there’s a lot of flexibility here,” Dan answered, scootching a little closer to Phil while on the couch.

Phil thought for a long moment, leaning into the arm of the couch so he was more facing Dan, “staying here for a movie sounds like a good time.”

“Good choice, I hope you don’t mind comedy movies, I grabbed one that sounded pretty great - as long as you’re not easily offended,” Dan replied as he excitedly jumped off the couch, moving towards his TV set-up.

“I’m a big boy, I can handle a joke,” Phil replied, jokingly thumping on his chest as he spoke, emulating being tough.

Dan’s laugh was loud and refreshing as he laughed at Phil’s antics. The mood between them was casual, like two friends who’re hanging out for the night. Though Phil still was nervous about if more was to happen between them as the night progressed, but for now it was about them getting to know each other rather than them going right for each other.

Once the disc was in, Dan ran to the little kitchen for a big bag of pre-popped and seasoned popcorn that he threw at Phil once he was back in the room. Phil let out a soft yelp as it landed in his lap, causing a fresh round of laughter from the two of them as Dan threw himself back onto the couch, remote in hand to start their movie.

“What comedy movie did ya pop in?” Phil asked as he ripped open the bag of popcorn.

“Monty Python’s The Meaning of Life,” Dan answered with a proud smile, snaking is arm around to reach into the bag of popcorn as Phil did.

They settled in, one boy on either side of the couch with the popcorn in the middle as they started the movie. They laughed loudly, each joke and catchy song resonating with them as they sat through the movie. About halfway through, they realised they were right next to each other, shoulders touching as they watched the movie from the couch.

Phil turned and caught Dan’s eye, giving a soft smile before turning back to the movie. As he turned his head back to the movie he felt Dan’s arm lace through his, linking their arms together while their own hands rested in their own laps.

By the end of the movie, Dan’s head was resting on Phil’s shoulder and Phil had his arm around Dan’s shoulders. Neither boy was really sure when the shift happened, but in the span of one movie they’d grown quite comfortable with each other, comfortable enough to break the bubble of personal space and get cosy in each other’s arms.

As the movie ran its final credits, Dan looked up to Phil’s face, studying the raven haired boy for a moment before Phil looked down and caught his eye. Neither boy was sure who leaned in first, but without hesitation they were kissing. Their lips fit together perfectly, Dan’s chapped yet soft while Phil’s were soft with the taste of cake batter chapstick. Their kiss was soft, no one moving to deepen it just yet while their lips brushed against each other’s.

Dan was the first to pull back, smiling as bright as the sun as he looked into Phil’s cool blue eyes, “that was - nice,” he breathed out.

“It really was,” Phil agreed with a smile to match Dan’s, neither boy ready to break eye contact just yet.

“I know we’ve only talked a few hours, but something feels very - right - with you,” Dan whispered every so softly, the tip of his nose brushing against Phil’s as he leaned in, nearly closing the space between them.

“I know what you mean,” Phil whispered, his lips brushing Dan’s as he spoke, “I feel like I’ve known you much longer than just these past few hours.”

Dan nodded before reconnecting their lips, this kiss a little deeper and with a little more intention behind it than the first one. Dan shifted his hips so he was more in Phil’s lap now, both of his arms thrown around Phil’s neck as he kissed the raven haired boy, their lips parting as they both gasped for air, while both of them took the opening to include their tongues.

Their kiss went on for what felt like hours, the room filled with the sound of the movie’s menu and their lips smacking together. It was slow, soft, and sweet, and both boys felt content with one another, soft smiles creeping in as their lips moved together.

This time it was Phil to break the kiss, his breathing heavy while he looked into Dan’s eyes for the umpteeth time, “go for the bedroom?”

Dan shook his head, the cogs whirring within his own mind as he came up with an idea of what he wanted to do. He knew from their conversations that Phil enjoyed being in charge, and he knew that he got off on getting other’s off, so he quickly gathered his thoughts into a plan of action.

“Idea, and we can just stay here,” Dan spoke brokenly, his brain far away from trying to form words as he slid down Phil’s body, placing himself kneeling between Phil’s legs while Phil stayed planted on the couch.

“Whaa-” Phil started to question as Dan slid down his body. He let his arms fall limp at his sides as he let Dan move, trying to figure out what Dan’s idea was. His own brain was whirring, not sure where Dan was headed until Dan’s fingers began to undo Phil’s jeans.

Phil gasped loudly as Dan pulled his hardening cock from his jeans, his hand coming to Dan’s jaw to get him to look up for a moment, “you don’t have to do this, only if you’re comfortable.”

Dan nodded, “Phil, I want to. I really, really want to. And now that I see you,” his eyes falling down to Phil’s cock, “I _really_ want to.”

Phil blushed a deep red at Dan’s words, flattered by Dan’s attention to his cock. He knew he was rather well-endowed but it still wasn’t a compliment he was used to hearing, he really hadn’t been with that many people.

Dan licked his lips hungrily as he ran his fingers up and down Phil’s hardening cock, relishing in the feeling of it growing under his touch. His face lit up as a spontaneous addition to his plan popped into his head: to be Phil’s cockwarmer for a moment.

He pulled Phil’s jeans down just far enough until he had complete access with no worry of bumping into Phil’s zipper before he took all of Phil into his mouth.

Phil gasped loudly, not ready for the warm head to engulf his cock. He balled his hands into fists as the side of his thighs as he attempted not to tug at Dan’s hair just yet as he felt Dan’s tongue run from the base of his cock to the head, the wet muscle swirling around the head as Dan pulled his head back just enough so he had access to the head.

Dan looked up through his lashes at Phil, noticing Phil’s eyes to be squeezed shut as he looked like he was trying to control himself. Dan chuckled softly as he lapped at the slit, enjoying the soft gasps that Phil let fall from his mouth.

“Phil, y’know, you can be loud, you can tug on my hair, you can fuck my mouth. Phil I’m giving you my full consent to be rough with me. I enjoy it, go for it. Let go,” Dan mumbled, his eyes falling back to Phil’s cock with desire burning behind his gaze.

Phil nodded, his eyes still closed leaving him unsure if Dan saw him or not. He let his hands wander from his sides to Dan’s hair, his fingers lacing through Dan’s straight fringe. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was straightened by the texture of it, but that was a question for another time while Dan’s lips were around his now achingly hard cock.

Dan moaned softly as he took all of Phil back in his mouth, pausing for a moment as he felt the head bump the back of his throat. He took a deep breath, pausing for a moment before he began to bob his head, not wasting any time as he went right to taking Phil down his throat.

“Oh, fuck, Dan,” Phil gasped out as he tightened his fingers in Dan’s hair almost like he was holding on tight for the pleasure-ride he was about to go on.

What Phil couldn’t see was Dan fucking into the air, his own hard cock rubbing against his jeans as he was getting off on getting Phil off. Dan’s head bobbed at a relentless pace, his cheeks hollow and his breathing even as he took Phil down his throat with every downward movement of his head.

Phil’s gasps turned into soft moans as his hips began to buck up, his body chasing after the warm, wet heat of Dan’s mouth. Dan let out his own moans at Phil fucking into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of being used to get off. It was a strange feeling, he knew, but he loved it, he adored it, and it made his own cock throb in his jeans with every thrust of Phil’s cock down his throat.

Phil didn’t notice Dan stopping his own bobbing, his hips picking up speed as he chased his high in Dan’s mouth. Dan’s throat was wide, his breathing laboured, and his own hips moving at their own relentless pace as Dan chased his high along with Phil.

“Close, Dan, I’m so close,” Phil panted out, his eyes fluttering open to gaze down at Dan.

The sight Phil was greeted with nearly tipped him over the edge right then and there. Dan’s eyes were squeezed shut, a sheen of sweat glistening across his forehead while a gentle stream of tears ran down his cheeks. Phil considered pulling out for a moment until he heard the muffled moan that Dan let out around Phil’s cock, letting Phil know just how much he was enjoying the situation.

A mere seconds later Phil was cumming. He came hard down Dan’s throat, his hips jerking erratically as he rode out his high in Dan’s mouth, the feeling of Dan swallowing around him sending chills up his spine as the aftershocks of his orgasm ran through his body.

“Oh fuck, oh Dan,” Phil mumbled out as he let go of Dan’s hair, letting the chestnut haired boy pull off and have the chance to breathe.

Dan pulled off of Phil’s softening cock, a trail of spit following his mouth as he sat back on his heels, his breathing heavy as he moved to wipe away the tears that had escaped down his rosy cheeks.

Phil slid down the couch, kneeling in front of Dan. He didn’t hesitate for a moment as he reached for Dan’s jeans, undoing and pulling them down as far as he needed to to wrap his long fingers around Dan’s throbbingly hard cock.

Dan moaned, his head falling forward onto Phil’s shoulder as the raven haired boy jerked him off. Phil thumbbed Dan’s slit with every stroke, the slight burn of it being dry making the experience that much more enjoyable as Phil worked.

“I’m gonna - fuck,” Dan moaned out just as he reached his own high, releasing all over his own shirt and Phil’s hand. He bucked his hips into Phil’s fist as he rode out his high, his moans falling to whimpers as it became too much and he moved to push Phil’s hands off of him.

Both boys fell onto their asses, sitting back as they worked to catch their breath. The menu screen of the dvd they had in filling the room with lively music as neither boy spoke yet. They worked to hold their eyes open, their gazed locking as they sat, trousers open and soft cocks hanging out while their breathing slowly levelled out.

“Fuck, Dan, you’re amazing,” Phil whispered out, reaching out towards the box of tissues sitting on the end table. As he wiped his hand of Dan’s drying cum, Dan nodded hard, unable to form words to reciprocate the compliment just yet.

“God, Phil,” Dan started, his breathing still a little heavy and his voice harsh as he spoke, “you’re the amazing one, fuck.”

Phil chuckled softly as he finished wiping his hand off, “thank you,” he replied softly, a rose blush highlighting his cheeks at the compliment.

Dan let out his own soft laugh as he moved to stand up, holding out a hand to Phil once he was finally up off his ass.

“Now we can move to the bedroom,” Dan said with a proud smile, not letting go of Phil’s hand after he’d helped Phil up off of the carpet.

Phil followed along behind Dan, enjoying how their fingers fit together as he held tight to Dan’s hand.

Once they were at Dan’s bedroom, Dan dropped Phil’s hand - much to both their dismay - to flip on the light and gesture to the bed, “make yourself comfortable, I’ll be in in a moment, I just have to turn off the lounge.”

Phil playfully blew a kiss to Dan as he turned to face the bed, unsure if he should slip to his usual just boxers to sleep. After a moment of deliberation, he slipped down to his boxers and sat on the side of the bed, patiently awaiting Dan’s return to the bedroom.

After a quick clean up of the lounge, Dan scurried back to his bedroom, dropping his clothes in the hamper by the bathroom before he entered his room.

“Hey there,” Dan said with a soft smile as he shut the door behind him.

“Hi,” Phil said, batting his eyelashes up at Dan gently.

Dan threw himself on the bed, laying out next to where Phil was sitting, “you can cuddle up to me, I won’t bite. Unless you want me to,” Dan said with a wink as he pulled the duvet over him.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he cuddled up to Dan, holding him rather tight as they lay together under the duvet.

“Hey, uh, thanks for a good night,” Phil whispered softly into Dan’s hair, the smile on his face obvious in his voice.

“No need to thank me, I really enjoyed my time with you,” Dan mumbled back, suddenly overwhelmed with how tired he really was.

Phil sighed happily as he snuggled a little deeper into the bed, enjoying just how perfectly Dan fit in his arms.

“Tomorrow, breakfast, little shop down the road. You’ll love it,” Dan mumbled sleepily as he buried his face in Phil’s chest.

Phil nodded, letting his eyes fall shut, on the edge of sleep until he heard Dan mumble one last thing, “my last name is Howell by the way. Dan Howell.”

“I’m Phil Lester,” Phil mumbled back right before sleep overtook him, blissfully happy in the feeling that he’d really met someone. It wasn’t just a one-night-stand, there was something there between him and this Dan Howell guy.

**Author's Note:**

> my posting schedule has been on the wonk lately. panic!, work, and (vip) ii has left me frazzled and honestly im surprised i even got a chapter done for this week. if you've been following my works on wattpad you already knew all this though just cause i can do an update and explain like "yo won't be posting this week" but hopefully as i settle back into a routine i'll be much better at keeping this book alive.


End file.
